


Hands in Deal

by MoonDust99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDust99/pseuds/MoonDust99
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías tu para que tus mejores amigos se confiesen su amor?Pansy y Hermione harían lo que fuera necesario para triunfar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	Hands in Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMoon00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon00/gifts).



> Primerísimo que todo esto, muy arriba, quiero dedicarle mi primerísima historia a mi bella Betareader y una de mis mejores amigas que sin ella, la verdad yo no estaría aquí subiendo esto. Te debo a ti tantas desveladas, tantas emociones que no conocía. Me has dado a conocer un nuevo y bellísimo mundo, te lo agradeceré siempre siempre. Te agradezco por leer todo una y otra vez y ayudarme en cosas que no me quedaban claras, fuiste mi guía. 
> 
> Te amo babyyyy y como dije, te dedico este pedazo de mi alma.
> 
> Ahora si, espero que tú, lector, disfrutes también de este pedazo de mi alma, normalmente casi nunca me gusta lo que escribo, pero estoy totalmente orgullosa de esta pequeña historia, en lo que la he convertido. Solo Dios sabe cuánto llevo escribiéndola y cuánto me costó darle forma.
> 
> No tiene ni una pizca de profesionalismo, pero me salió del corazón.
> 
> Disfrútenla <3 
> 
> El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derecho reservados a la señora JKR.

☉☉

Draco no veía a Harry directamente.

Claro que no. Tenía la mirada perdida, era una cosa muy diferente.

_Si con perdida te refieres a extraviada en esos bellísimos ojos verdes que brillaban de felicidad para después soltar una de las risas más hermosas que había escuchado en ese viejo castillo a causa de alguna tontería que algún otro tonto gryffindor haya dicho en esos momentos, entonces sí, perdida._

No se confundan, Draco no siempre lo miró de esa manera, oh no, hasta hace medio año Potter era para él lo que el Puffskein de Pansy era para él, un animal castroso, despeinado, desordenado y ruidoso al que veía con una de sus mejores miradas que tenía marca Malfoy, tan despectivo.

Hasta que, bueno, medio año después el baile de Yule estuvo en su camino y cuando vio al adolescente de ojos verdes metido en su túnica de gala, -en la cual se veía tremendamente atractivo, pero nunca lo admitiría, al menos no en voz alta- bailar con quien parecía ser una de las dos Patil, sintió un retortijón en el estómago, y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Pansy, quien se quejó automáticamente, al rubio no le pudo dar más igual la mueca de desagrado que la pelinegra le daba mientras seguía observando con ojo crítico a la pareja de amigos bailar. En realidad, la gemela era lo que menos podía importarle, _¿Quién podría pensar que necesitaría competir con alguien como ella siendo... él?_ , el hilo de sus pensamientos cambió al ver como el azabache aplastaba a la gemela accidentalmente, siendo regañado por esta, y no por mucho estuvo a punto de soltar una risa, era increíble como alguien que se veía tan jodidamente bien podía arruinar el poco porte que emitía siendo... Potter

Si, recordaba justo el momento en el que el torpe Potty comenzó a entrar en su corazón desmesuradamente rápido para su gusto. Llevaba tres meses, exactamente antes del baile de Yule –donde finalmente aceptó su enamoramiento- observando al de cabello desarreglado en clases, en la hora del almuerzo, en la cena, en sus entrenamientos de quidditch y este simplemente no se daba cuenta o realmente no se inmutaba de que Draco Malfoy se encontraba con su bufanda y un libro que ocupaba para recargar su brazo mientras su barbilla se recargaba en su mano observando al Gryffindor volar notando como el cabello le revoloteaba alrededor gracias a la fuerza del aire de aquel día de Octubre que le azotaba en el rostro haciendo que el corazón de Draco se acelerara por tremendas escenas que presenciaba, aunque hubiera viento esos días, a Harry se le notaba el esfuerzo que ponía en su entrenamiento con las bludgers persiguiéndolo y tomando la snitch en tan poco tiempo, la temporada de Quidditch se había cancelado debido al torneo de los tres magos, pero eso no le impedía a los equipos entrenar de vez en cuando para mantenerse en forma, Draco solo podía alzar sus comisuras en una sonrisa enamorada.

Merlín, estaba tan agradecido que Potter fuera un tonto ciego que no miraba a su alrededor, tal vez debía cambiar sus lentes...

–Te lo digo una vez más, ya no pienso limpiarte la baba, Draco –Pansy le acercó un pañuelo de seda blanco con las iniciales "P.P." bordadas en verde esmeralda, rodando los ojos al darse cuenta a quien era que su mejor amigo estaba viendo a través del extenso comedor. – ¿por qué no solo se lo dices y ya?, no creo que haga algo peor a rechazarte, o hasta podría decirte que también está enamorado de ti desde hace años...

Draco salió de su trance volviendo al presente y suspiró volteando la mirada al delicado pañuelo de la pelinegra el cual tomó con un ligero sonrojo y limpió un hilo de baba, "no puedo creer que de verdad estaba babeando" se dijo a sí mismo volviendo a su semblante serio, como todo un Malfoy.

– No seas ridícula Pansy, la única y última vez que hablamos fue hace cuatro años, y tu mejor que nadie sabe el por qué.

– No seas infantil, Draco, te aseguro que Potter ni si quiera lo recuerda –la chica solo pudo rodar los ojos, Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No estoy siendo infantil, el cabrón nunca quiso mi amistad.

– Estas siendo un infantil, Malfoy.

Draco y Pansy alzaron sus miradas ante el recién llegado a la mesa, el rubio solo pudo bufar al ver de quien se trataba, no necesitaba otro comentario de su moreno amigo, suficientes había tenido ya, al menos no necesitaba uno en ese momento donde estaba disfrutando su miserable vida con tan bonita vista.

– No estés jodiendo, Zabini – lo llamó antes de que incluso pudiera hablar -Además obstruyes mi vista, ¿podrías quitar tu horrible cabeza de frente mío? – En ese momento Draco sacó su varita de la manga de su túnica y la agitó con malicia hacia Blaise – o tendré que lanzarte una maldición para que cierres la boca por primera vez en tu vida.

Blaise, quien apenas se había sentado frente a los Slytherin's, a quienes consideraba sus amigos de toda la vida hizo una mueca con un claro signo de interrogación y desagrado en su rostro.

– Draco, acabo de llegar, no sé ni si quiera de lo que están hablando, solo le seguí la corriente a Pansy porque es lo que normalmente es correcto, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas quitarte cierta tensión de los hombros?, porque tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo de ojos verdes el cual pued-

– Blaise, no – Pansy rio suavemente y miró al moreno quien tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro ante su interrupción. Draco solo pudo lanzar un pequeño -gran- suspiro, claramente irritado, para después ir bajando su cabeza poco a poco para lograr pegarse con la mesa repetidamente, golpes que nunca llegaron a suceder ya que un gran libro de pasta dura se interpuso entre su frente y la superficie de madera, frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina intromisión girando su cabeza a su derecha observando el brazo estirado de Nott, quien tenía un semblante serio con su ceja izquierda alzada mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Malfoy.

– ¿Qué dijimos de hacerse daño contra la mesa, Draco? – Theo ahora tenía ambas cejas alzadas hacia el rubio quien lo miró con unos ojos algo apagados y un puchero muy muy pequeño, apenas notorio para las demás serpientes.

– Que los golpes en la frente no resuelven las cosas.

– ¿Te crees Dobby o algo así para estar realizando esas prácticas?

Zabini, al escuchar a su amigo y compañero de cuarto, no pudo evitar en largar una carcajada, la pelinegra lo imitó enseguida y Theo solo alzó las comisuras de sus labios al ver a Draco con un ceño fruncido y sus mejillas encendidas en claro fastidio, soltando este después una risita negando regresando a su manzana que estaba comiendo antes de que todo ese circo comenzara.

A partir del bullicio que se encontraba haciendo el cuarteto de amigos en aquella mesa de Slytherin, algunos alumnos de otras casas no pudieron evitar poner sus ojos en ellos, pues sabían que aquel moreno no se reía mucho, y cuando lo hacía sabían que había tenido que ser algo verdaderamente gracioso para soltar carcajadas así.

Un par de ojos verdes se postraron enseguida en aquel grupo de serpientes, si bien no entendía de que se reía el moreno, pero entendía el porqué de aquella sensación repentina en su estómago al ver a Malfoy sonrojado hasta las orejas, su sonrisa casi perdida sobre una manzana verde y su mirada hacia abajo mirando el título del libro frente a él. Frunció el ceño al ver al tal Theodore Nott, como le había dicho Hermione que se llamaba hace unos días, quitarle el libro de enfrente de su nariz alegando algo como "Muy aburrido hasta para ti", el de ojos verdes bufó.

Draco no era aburrido, de hecho, Harry creía que Draco era fascinante, tan fascinante para quedarse y observarlo por horas y horas en la biblioteca mientras el rubio leía algún libro de runas antiguas -El que últimamente era su favorito- y hacía anotaciones en un pergamino con una elegante pluma de tallo plateado... Claro que no era aburrido. Sonrió enseguida viendo al susodicho levantarse, para enseguida darle una última mordida a su manzana y dejar el corazón de esta sobre la mesa despidiéndose de sus amigos serpientes para salir caminando del gran comedor con un paso elegante, Harry sabía a donde se dirigía, era viernes. Apenas el rubio salió de su campo de visión, enseguida posó su visión en su inteligente amiga, quien estaba dándole indicaciones al pelirrojo frente a ellos sobre cómo hacer su ensayo de su clase de Historia de la Magia, este solo asentía mientras metía otro pedazo de pollo en su boca y masticaba cual bárbaro. Harry solo pudo reír y negar ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

– Herms, ¿terminarás tu ensayo de pociones hoy? - El pelinegro le preguntó cuando esta acercaba una servilleta a la boca de Ron y lo limpiaba mascullando algo sobre "cavernícola" y "falta de modales", el pelirrojo solo pudo encogerse de hombros excusándose con un pequeño "tengo hambre" mientras seguía comiendo. La castaña solo pudo rodar los ojos soltando la servilleta con exasperación poniéndole total atención a Harry, quien la veía con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

– Si tu pregunta es por si quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca a hacer nada, está bien, pero es muy raro que quieras ir conmigo todo el tiempo cuando antes ni si quiera querías pisar la entrad-

– Si si, entiendo, ¿iremos ahora? – No escuchó mucho después del "está bien" de su amiga. Hermione solo pudo rodar los ojos, asintiendo y tomando su bolso algo pesado -pues debía devolver algunos libros- levantándose de su asiento viendo como el pelinegro ya estaba listo con sus cosas y túnica en mano, lanzó una despedida rápida hacía Ron la cual el ojiverde imitó antes de escuchar al pelirrojo decir que estaría en la sala común con Seamus, Dean y Neville en una gran partida de ajedrez mágico digna de un viernes.

Una vez llegando a la biblioteca, la cual para su suerte estaba casi vacía, de no ser por la señora Pince y algunos alumnos Hufflepuff en la sección de herbología. Harry entró con cuidado buscando la sección en la que normalmente él se encontraba, sonrió al encontrar al rubio con uno de los libros de su clase de pociones y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, "tratando de entender unas cosas" supuso el ojiverde en su mente.

Hermione volvió hacia su amigo después de devolver los libros a sus estantes correspondientes tomando algunos otros tomos que probablemente necesitaría para terminar su ensayo de la próxima semana. Lo miró con las cejas alzadas al ver que este se escondía en uno de los estantes solo con medio rostro fuera observando quiensabequecosa por milésima vez en el día, suspiró de lo irritada que estaba y negó mientras caminaba a la mesa cerca de esa sección dispuesta a darle fin a ese ensayo de pociones que había tardado casi toda la semana en hacer. Snape podía ser realmente exigente con ellos, miren que metro y medio de pergamino no era sencillo de llenar.

Harry solo pudo ver a su amiga castaña pasar a la sección dando comienzo a su ensayo, levantó la mirada hacia el rubio con rapidez, el cual ni si quiera se inmutó del movimiento reciente pues estaba prácticamente hundido en su lectura, eso hizo que el Gryffindor sonriera suavemente y se sentara lentamente con su amiga en una de las sillas libres a su lado, que daba una buena vista a su objetivo, hizo ademán de tomar un libro que Hermione dejó sobre la mesa abriéndolo en una página al azar parando el libro para cubrir su rostro por completo y solo así alzar la cabeza un poco observando a cierto Slytherin tamborilear sus dedos en la pequeña mesa individual un tanto alejada de ellos llenando sus pulmones con una honda inspiración para después exhalar lentamente.

Harry amaba tanto esos gestos, "Solo está respirando, no seas rarito" se decía a sí mismo, "Si, pero sorprendentemente él se ve tan apuesto con tan solo respirar" le respondió una contraparte de su mente, rio, soltando un poco de aire de su nariz, sus pensamientos sí que eran completamente cursis. Pasaba la siguiente página del libro para disimular al menos un poco, lanzando rápidas miradas hacia Hermione, quien alzaba una de sus cejas a su ensayo y negaba borrando unas palabras con tinta y estas desaparecían enseguida para cambiarlas por otras. Él sonrió un poco al ver esos gestos de enojo en su amiga, le recordaban al rubio frente a él, se repetía en lo mucho que aquellos se parecían, y no era sorpresa, no por nada eran los primeros de su generación. Oh si, sabía Draco era tan inteligente como Herms.

El tiempo pasaba, quizás una hora o dos...Harry no lo sabía, él solo mantenía recargada su barbilla en su mano cambiando las páginas del libro en su otra mano dando miradas extensas al lindo Dragón plateado. Quien, por muy ensimismado que estuviera en su lectura, se sentía muy observado, desde hace unas horas lo había sentido, pero se hacía la idea de que eran solo eso, ideas suyas.

Hermione había terminado su ensayo ya desde hace un rato, llevaba 10 minutos analizando las miradas que le lanzaba el pelinegro al Slytherin que se encontraba en la mesa individual, alejada solo un poco de ellos. La castaña no tardó en atar cabos y sonrió socarronamente alzando las cejas para después celebrarse a sí misma con tremenda idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

– ¿Está muy interesante el libro, James?, se ve que necesitas saber mucho del tema, la profesora Vector dejó una tabla muy complicada la clase pasada –Hermione se dirigió a su amigo con un palpable sarcasmo el cual Harry no pudo distinguir, ya que se encontraba muy ido en su vista de ensueño.

– Mhm, si...la tabla – La castaña se celebró mentalmente de nuevo e intentó no soltar una risita burlona, asintió efusivamente y vio como las páginas del libro llegaban a su fin.

– Me alegro. Pero... ¿sabes que es lo extraño? – Hermione tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo bajó estampándolo en la mesa haciendo un sonido algo escandaloso, al menos para que el rubio volteara suavemente su cabeza hacia aquellos Gryffindor, sorprendido al escuchar las siguientes palabras dichas por Granger– Tú ni si quiera estas en la clase de Aritmancia, tontito.

Harry salió de su trance enseguida volteando a ver a su amiga con una mueca de horror y muy muy sonrojado, Hermione se aplaudió internamente lanzando una risita muy baja y comenzó a guardar los tomos en su bolso. El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si su amiga lo había descubierto o solo lo había hecho quedar como un tonto, de nuevo. Tal vez ambas.

– Es hora de irnos Harry – Puso su bolso en su hombro y se encaminó hacia la salida dejando a un Harry prácticamente estático aun sentado pensando en las excusas que podría darle a la castaña para que no lo descubriera – No olvides despedirme de tu amigo – Granger lanzó una risa al salir de la biblioteca casi corriendo y Harry sintió sus manos sudar abriendo sus ojos al tope, mirando tan rápido como pudo al frente, donde se encontraba su...bueno, Malfoy, quien no lo estaba viendo, pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y sus dientes tenían atrapados entre ellos su labio inferior negando suavemente.

Efectivamente, estaba jodido.

Reverendamente jodido y al descubierto.

– Herm-¡Hermione! – Se apresuró a levantarse de la silla sintiéndose algo mareado, pero antes de correr tras la castaña volvió su mirada al Slytherin quien ahora lo estaba observando expectante, el ojiverde carraspeó suavemente tomando un valor increíble de quiensabedónde –Y-yo...eh, te veo en po-pociones...si... – Draco parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de ver como Harry corría detrás de la chica Gryffindor, haciéndolo sonreír poco a poco mientras levantaba su mano derecha en un ademán de despedida.

– Adiós, torpe león – Susurró y sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo. Unos minutos pasaron cuando se encontraba guardando sus cosas con rapidez dispuesto a correr a las mazmorras a contarle a su amiga lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No se lo creía ni él. Por fin pudo escuchar la voz de Potter hablándole a él.

☉☉

Draco había prácticamente corrido hacia su sala común en las mazmorras encontrando a Pansy y a Zabini platicando en el suelo con libros a su alrededor, Nott igual se encontraba ahí, pero a diferencia de los otros ya mencionados, él estaba sentado en aquel sillón de cuero con un libro diferente al de esa tarde en el comedor haciendo pequeñas muecas al escuchar ruidos muy fuertes de parte de sus amigos cerca de él. Suspiró, a veces los odiaba a los tres, pero en momentos como esos solo quería llegar y abrazarlos tan fuerte como pudiera, eso es otra cosa que jamás diría en voz alta, claro que no, las reputaciones se construyen y él no iba a derribar la que había construido en sus cortos catorce años en un minuto.

Pansy debió escucharlo suspirar, pues la pelinegra alzo la mirada hacia el rubio, quien aún muy sonriente y sonrojado se acercaba a ellos con pasos ligeros sentándose sobre el cómodo brazo derecho de aquel sillón en el que Theo, -quien lo miraba con unos ojos muy curiosos- estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas dándole la espalda a la chimenea. Abrazando su maletín sobre su pecho y cayendo cual pluma en lo que restaba de aquel sillón posó su cabeza entre las piernas cruzadas de aquel castaño que había cerrado el libro para ponerle la total atención a su amigo, Pansy y Blaise habían hecho lo mismo con sus pergaminos y libros, esperando a que el ojigris dijera algo o diera alguna señal de lo que estaba pasando.

– Lo hicimos.

Y con ese ápice de voz, Pansy y Blaise se levantaron cual resortes de sus lugares en el suelo y lo enfrentaron con una mirada alarmante.

– Oh por Merlín, Pansy...Theo, ¿han oído eso? – El moreno tapó su boca con una expresión digna de un asombro muy exagerado – ¡Potter y Draco han follado en la biblioteca!

Un golpe al brazo de Zabini llegó inmediatamente después de un chillido nada masculino de parte del rubio, quien había abierto sus ojos con sorpresa y su rostro algo -bastante- sonrojado usando su maletín como arma en esos momentos. Las risas escandalosas de sus tres amigos no tardaron en llegar.

– Eres un estúpido, Blaise. Hablamos. – Draco masculló con un ligero tono irritado al notar que sus amigos ya no reían y ahora se encontraban con unas sonrisas, entre burlonas y esperanzadas. Nadie más dijo nada, tal vez esperando a que el rubio continuara -Bueno, él me dijo algo así como que nos veríamos en la clase de pociones de una manera tan...torpe, ya saben cómo es...y yo solo le dije adiós con mi mano...sé que debí haberle dicho algo, pero el tonto me agarró en un momento donde no estaba preparado y-

Fue interrumpido por la mano de Pansy en su boca, callándolo abruptamente, la pelinegra le hizo un ademán de que era suficiente.

– Diablos Draco, regresa a ser un Malfoy por favor, estas actuando como un Huffie.

Y si, Draco lo sabía, se estaba comportando como un tremendo Hufflepuff cursi y enamorado. Maldito Potter, todo era su culpa, esos ojos verdes y ese atractivo suyo lo tenían muy mal.

Pansy quitó la mano de su boca y se sentó sobre las piernas estiradas del rubio con su semblante serio y pensativo, moviendo la nariz de vez en cuando. Draco sabía que esa expresión era cuando a su amiga se le ocurrían las ideas más locas -y estupendas- que ni a Blaise se le podrían haber ocurrido nunca.

– Bien...creo que tengo una hipótesis de lo que está pasando aquí- la única chica en ese grupo de cuatro –y únicos- adolescentes en la sala común habló de manera perspicaz y con una sonrisa algo maligna para el gusto de Draco– Pero necesito más evidencia y ustedes tres me van a ayudar – Señaló a sus amigos, quienes -al mismo tiempo- hicieron una mueca de confusión.

– ¿Para qué quieres nuestra ayuda? –Blaise señaló a Nott y a sí mismo con su pulgar– pensé que estábamos hablando de como Potter y Malfoy habían follado en la bibliot-

Un golpe más del rubio fue directo a la pierna del moreno, quien siseó por el dolor, pero no evitó reír ante lo antes dicho. No se arrepentía de nada.

– Blaise, concuerdo con Malfoy de que eres un estúpido, pero también concuerdo contigo. Pansy, ¿qué quieres lograr? –Theo había dejado el libro sobre el suelo enderezando su cuerpo solo un poco para que Draco estuviera más cómodo sobre sus piernas aún cruzadas, este se lo agradeció inmediatamente moviendo un poco su cabeza antes incomoda.

– Quiero averiguar mi hipótesis de si Potter está enamorado hasta los huesitos por mi mejor amigo tanto como Draco está de él. Y si todo sale medianamente bien, probablemente sea correcta.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, Draco solo ahogó un suspiro frustrado tapando su rostro aun sonrojado con su maletín. A veces tenía miedo de las ideas de su amiga, pero él también quería saber, maldita curiosidad Slytherin. Escuchó a la pelinegra reír un poco antes de volver a hablar.

– Draco, ¿recuerdas el último número de Corazón de Bruja del mes pasado?

Lo sabía. Sabía por dónde iba la cosa. Este solo pudo asentir con una leve respuesta positiva ahogada detrás del maletín, haciendo reír a Theo suavemente. Blaise ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo de nuevo con el ceño fruncido sin mucho que entender. Pansy sonrió ampliamente juntando ambas manos haciendo un poco de fricción entre ellas.

– Perfecto, entonces, a trabajar.

☉☉

Si alguien pudiera contar el cómo había estado Harry después del incidente en la biblioteca, ese era Ron, pues al haber terminado la partida de ajedrez con Seamus, Neville y Dean -este último como espectador y apoyo personal del irlandés- saliendo victorioso en ambas ocasiones -más las tres revanchas de parte de Longbotton- decidió tomar unas grageas de sabores del baúl de Harry, igual a él no le quedaban más y podía culpar a Seamus por haberlas tomado.

Rio ante sus pensamientos y al estar de nuevo en la sala común pensó en cuánto tiempo se podían tardar sus amigos en hacer un ensayo y en si él debería empezar el suyo, pues no llevaba una nota tan buena como pensaba, Snape lo detestaba. "Debería empezar a escribir solo la introducción...", si, eso haría. Dejando la caja de los dulces a medio comer a un lado para tomar su mochila y sacar unos pergaminos, escuchó en el trayecto el retrato de la dama gorda abrirse, dando paso a una Hermione algo acelerada por haber corrido hacia su sala común con un Harry detrás de ella algo -MUY- agitado, parecía haber corrido más que la castaña, como para perseguirla, la chica del trío de amigos se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa y sus cejas alzadas haciéndole saber que tenía una muy buena noticia.

Ron vio su mochila, luego vio a Hermione con su deslumbrante sonrisa y luego vio a Harry caminar de lado a lado -claramente desesperado y ¿aterrado?- decidido a hacer un camino nuevo con sus propios pies sobre la piedra de la torre, "Bueno, lo intenté", pensó el pelirrojo alzando sus hombros tomando de nuevo la caja de las grageas, pensando en que Harry no las notaría, pues el ojiverde estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos para notar otra cosa, sentándose en el sillón cruzando los tobillos, con la castaña sentada a su lado, él estaba listo para lo que sea que Hermione tuviera preparado para sus oídos.

– Ron, escucha esto y más vale que me pongas mucha atención porque realmente no te lo esperas –el ganador de ajedrez asentía hacia ella mientras comía gragea por gragea y la castaña sonreía como si le pagaran por ello– ya sé por qué a Harry le encanta estar acompañándome a la biblioteca todos los martes y viernes, y todo el interés recae en un _Slytherin solitario_ en la biblioteca con la cabeza metida en un libro por horas.

Ron al escuchar eso último dejó de masticar y pensó, atando cabos por sí solo. Veamos, solo una vez había ido con sus amigos a la biblioteca, y solo esa vez había visto a la serpiente solitaria en la mesa individual cerca de la ventana anotando quiensabequecosa en un pergamino mientras leía el libro antes dicho por la castaña. Sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Merlín frente a él, alzó la mirada fuera de orbita a su amigo, quien estaba mordiendo sus uñas algo ansioso y pendiente ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

– Oh Harry...no la serpiente mayor...

– Oh Harry, ¡si la serpiente mayor! –Hermione exclamó emocionada aplaudiendo un poco, cruzando las piernas sobre el sillón donde estaba con Ron a su izquierda– no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes, estaba tan metida en mis tareas que no pude voltear ni un poco para voltear a ver a Harry, ¡ciento por ciento embobado!

– ¡P-puedo explicarlo! – Harry se acercó hincándose frente a ellos con sus manos en su rostro bastante sonrojado y un pequeño puchero en sus labios, mirándolos como si hubiera cometido el peor error en esos catorce años de vida.

– Oh por favor, hazlo, quiero saber cómo terminaste enamorado del señor "No pises mi túnica" –Ron imitó una voz diferente a la suya y continuó comiendo las grageas haciendo reír a Hermione en el trayecto.

Harry solo pudo sonreír suavemente soltando una mínima risa bajando la mirada hacia sus manos y alzándola de nuevo para encontrar las miradas expectantes de sus amigos ensonrisados sobre él, este solo asintió y se dejó caer con su trasero en el suelo y su rodilla levantada para recargar su brazo y arriba de este su barbilla, dispuesto a contar la historia de cómo Draco Malfoy había traspasado la primera barrera de su mente la primera vez que lo observó en las gradas del campo de Quidditch solo mientras leía un libro que Harry no conocía para nada, hasta que este fue a parar al regazo del rubio y alzaba la mirada enseguida para observar el entrenamiento de los Gryffindor con los ojos entrecerrados ocultando una mínima de sonrisa detrás de los dedos que se doblaban al haber puesto su mano debajo de su barbilla. Harry frunció el ceño ciertamente extrañado, y sin darse cuenta, sonriendo ladinamente al notar aquello alborotó un poco más su cabello, pues el aire de octubre hacia un excelente trabajo con eso al volar en contra de este. Ese día había puesto esfuerzo de más en su entrenamiento, sus compañeros de equipo lo felicitaron por lo rápido que había atrapado la snitch esa tarde y lo genial que sería en la temporada del próximo año si se seguía esforzando de esa manera. Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia donde el rubio ya no se encontraba. Una mínima decepción atravesó el rostro de Harry, el cual cambió cuando sus compañeros avisaron que llegaría tarde a la cena si no se aseaba con rapidez.

Así pasaron las semanas, con miradas discretas que Harry lanzaba a Malfoy en clases, en el gran comedor cuando su semblante estaba serio y le comentaba algo al castaño a su derecha quien solo asentía sin mirarlo, pues sus ojos estaban completamente metidos en el libro, el rubio soltaba un pequeño bufido y Harry solo reía suavemente volviendo la mirada hacia sus amigos que peleaban -como siempre- debido a que Hermione solo quería que tuvieran un futuro exitoso.

Esa tarde del viernes después del almuerzo, la castaña había prácticamente obligado al pelinegro a ir con ella a la biblioteca para realizar su tarea de Historia de la Magia. Harry había hecho un sonido/quejido maldiciendo al espectro del profesor Binns en su mente. Al llegar a la mesa de la biblioteca con su enorme libro de Historia de la Magia Vol. 4 el ojiverde podía comenzar a morirse de aburrimiento de no haber sido porque en la pequeña mesa contigua a la que ambos Gryffindor habían elegido Draco Malfoy se mostraba pulcramente sentado con un semblante serio leyendo con una tranquilidad impresionante aquel libro que ocupaban en su clase de pociones: Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos. A partir de ese día, Harry se encargó personalmente de acompañar a Hermione a sus "días de biblioteca" para descubrir que el rubio iba solo los martes y viernes. Tal vez por puro gusto o porque lo necesitaba; él no lo sabía, se enteró después, que eso era lo que probablemente necesitaba para estar medianamente sonriente al día, su dosis extra de Malfoy.

–...y prácticamente han sido solo eso...miradas quiero decir...

Al terminar la pequeña historia, el pelinegro alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de sus amigos puestos en él con diferentes reacciones, el pelirrojo con una mueca de confusión y extrañeza, la castaña traía en sus ojos un pequeño brillo y una sonrisa pensativa.

– ¿Entonces no has hablado con él durante todo ese tiempo? – Granger se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a levantarse del sofá para cruzarse de brazos. Harry titubeó en su respuesta.

– B-bueno...no hasta hoy en la biblioteca... ¿recuerdas?

Hermione alzó sus comisuras en una sonrisa amplia al haber logrado su cometido, mientras Ron, quien aun con su mueca de extrañeza comía las grajeas, pero ahora con la mirada ida, tal vez pensando en que probablemente alguien había cambiado a su amigo por otro con sentimientos muy fuertes hacia aquella serpiente rubia...

– ¿Y bien?, ¿le dijiste que lo querías?, ¿Que lo amabas?, dime que tan si quiera le dijiste "Hola" –La castaña mantenía su vista en él algo impaciente, Harry solo pudo parpadear varias veces, dándose cuenta de que lo que le había dicho a Draco había sido muy estúpido.

– Y-yo le dije que...que lo vería en pociones... ¡pero no fue mi culpa!, me dejaste solo –Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños miraba a una Hermione con una de sus cejas alzadas y sus ojos rodando con un suspiro exasperado saliendo de sus labios. Ron solo pudo reír ante lo que su mejor amigo había dicho.

Oh si, definitivamente ese era su Harry Potter.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –murmuró la castaña tomando su extensa mata de cabello para enrollarla y hacer un moño algo desarreglado mientras se levantaba del sofá. Ron y Harry voltearon su mirada hacia su amiga, quien se encontraba paseando por aquella sala común con unos pasos muy pequeños, su boca ligeramente fruncida y los dedos de sus manos moviéndose entre ellos– Harry –El susodicho se levantó del suelo enseguida debido a la brusca manera en que Hermione lo había llamado– Solo dime una cosa, ¿él de verdad te gusta?

Harry frunció ligeramente su semblante, ¿de verdad gustaba de Malfoy?, o solamente le gustaba ver sus lindos ojos grises pasear por las hojas de los libros que leía en la biblioteca, como sus deliciosos labios tocaban esa manzana que comía todas las tardes en el gran comedor y su linda sonrisa que no se asomaba casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacía parecía iluminar su día.

Por Merlín, parecía enamorado y ni si quiera habían entablado una conversación digna de llamarse conversación.

– Pues por su mirada y esa sonrisa torpe yo supongo que sí, y hasta más que eso –Ron contestó por el pelinegro y este enseguida ladeo un poco la cabeza con rapidez saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver a su amigo aun sentado en el sofá comiendo directo de una caja de Bertie Bott's algo familiares para después botar su cuerpo sobre el sofá, sintiéndose agotado y de cierta manera, desnudo.

– Y... ¿qué opinan?

– ¿Que qué opinamos? –Hermione soltó una risa incrédula– Harry, no te tiene que importar lo que nosotros pensemos, aunque gracias por tomarnos en cuenta, pero, cariño, es tu vida, no nos importa si te gusta Seamus...o Luna...o-

– O una serpiente petulante –Ron sonrió encogiéndose de hombros tragando los dulces que se había metido a la boca, la castaña, algo asqueada, pero de acuerdo con su pelirrojo amigo asintió efusivamente.

– Y nada nos importa más que tu felicidad, así que... viendo tu "increíble" progreso, necesitas una inmensa ayuda si quieres conquistar al rubio burguesito, y da la casualidad, que tengo muchos planes, ¿qué dices?

Harry parpadeó algo sorprendido hacia ambos cuerpos, jamás pensó que esto resultaría tan...fácil.

– Yo digo que... -alzó sus comisuras en una sonrisa muy -bastante- amplia y soltó un estruendoso suspiro -creo que tengo a los mejores amigos que la vida pudo haberme dado.

Y con eso, Ron, soltando un exagerado lloriqueo, atrapó el torso de Harry en un fuerte abrazo, Hermione imitó al pelirrojo soltando unas risas por el lloriqueo fingido -aunque no estaba segura si era fingido- y atrapó el cuello de Harry en un suave abrazo dejando un sonoro beso sobre el rebelde cabello azabache de este.

– Bueno chicos –Hermione soltó el cuello de Harry enderezándose para después tomar el bolso que había dejado en el suelo cuando llegaron a la sala común– esto ha sido un día espectacular, pero debo recuperar el sueño que me ha quitado ese ridículo ensayo de Snape, ¿cómo jodidos se le ocurre que vaya a escribir dos metros y medio de pergamino sobre los tipos de hongos con su clasificación cuando soy yo la que tengo que buscar la información, como si la sección prohibida me regalara los libros... – y así sin más se alejó hacia los dormitorios de las niñas quejándose sobre las ridículas tareas que tenía que entregar.

Durante una fracción de segundo, se quedaron sentados sin más que decir, hasta que una expresión de horror se formó en la cara de Ron

– Espera, ¿ella dijo dos metros? –Por un momento Harry no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que recordó las palabras de su amiga antes de irse a dormir.

– ¿Qué? No, ¡claro que no!, e-era solo un metro – Ron soltó casi todo el aire sostenido de alivio y con un "Hermione" que parecía como que le daba sentido a todo, se echaron a reír.

Enseguida de eso, Ron se separó del pelinegro, todavía riéndose y comentando acerca de cómo ninguno había hecho el tan horrible ensayo y de cómo Hermione les daría una gran reprimenda por eso.

– Bueno compañero, igual me voy a la cama, hoy fue un día muy...agitado – Ron se levantó del sofá tomando su mochila del suelo. Harry miró de nuevo la caja de grajeas en sus manos con un ceño fruncido.

– Oye... ¿esas no son las grageas que mi madre me envió hace unos días?

Ron lo miró directamente parpadeando algo rápido.

– No sé de qué me hablas, Seamus me las dio –Y sin esperar respuesta alguna del otro, el pelirrojo prácticamente huyó hacia su dormitorio soltando unas risitas burlonas.

Definitivamente, a partir de ese día los viernes se habían vuelto interesantes.

☉☉

– ¿Por qué ese Nott le está sonriendo así?, él nunca le sonríe así a- pero- ¡Hermione, mira lo que está haciendo!, ese gusarrajo jamás le había abrazado de esa manera, ¿qué está pasándole al mundo?

Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más al escuchar a Harry alterado, Ron solo pudo voltear disimuladamente a la mesa de las serpientes donde Theodore Nott le estaba lanzando risitas nerviosas al ojigris y este solo se encontraba con un gesto serio mirando a la chica frente a ellos con ojos completamente asesinos. Esta solo reía mientras señalaba con un dedo amenazante a aquella pareja, la cual enseguida -y al mismo tiempo- suspiraron, con el castaño pasando un brazo alrededor del rubio dando por terminada la amenaza de la ojiverde.

El pelirrojo solo pasó la mirada sin divisar al moreno amigo de Malfoy, y encogiéndose de hombros regresó su atención a la porción de tarta de melaza que le había robado a Harry, pues ya se había comido la suya y además, su amigo de lentes estaba muy distraído con otras cosas, no podría dejar ese pedazo de deliciosa tarta desperdiciarse.

Ese Lunes por la tarde, el trío dorado se encontraba en el gran comedor dando por finalizada su cena, tomando el postre el cual se había visto afligido -a Harry más que a cualquier otro- por aquellas acciones por las cuales Hermione tomó cartas en el asunto al ver la cabeza de su amigo pelinegro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa ignorando por completo al pelirrojo y a ella.

Bien. Supongamos que Malfoy y Nott se llevan así, y digo supongamos porque nunca jamás los he visto de esa manera...a menos que- no Hermione, ¿cómo es posible si es obvio lo mucho que ese rubio quiere a Harry?, no pudo empezar una relación en tan pocos días con alguien a quien solo lo ha visto compartir unas cuantas palabr- Oh ya veo...

En aquella mesa de reptiles, una mirada verdosa, casi igual a la de Harry, los miraba de reojo volteándose enseguida con una sonrisa triunfadora plasmada en el rostro, y si las deducciones de Hermione eran correctas, en ese momento la pelinegra se acababa de echar de cabeza ella misma.

Pansy Parkinson era la causante de la ultra pequeña depresión de su amigo y la incomodidad de Nott al darle pequeñas miradas a la mesa de los Gryffindor's en la dirección de un callado y lindo personaje a unos cuantos asientos cerca de Ginny.

Oh querida Pansy, si esto significa que me estas retando, no sabes con quién te has metido.

– Harry, levántate –La castaña zarandeó a su amigo Gryffindor, quien al alzar la cabeza de donde se encontraba pudo notar el pequeño puchero que traía formado en los labios y el semblante triste, Harry tomó una bocanada grande de aire y miró a su amiga transmitiéndole lo mal que se sentía.

– Yo también quiero acariciar su cabello, Herms, lo quiero tanto...

Hermione no pudo con tanto, así que apenas terminó de escucharlo esta se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con un cariño inigualable, quería ver a su amigo feliz, y definitivamente iba a hacer todo lo posible para que lo fuera.

– Lo harás Harry, te lo prometo –le dio una pequeña palmada en su espalda con suavidad y su amigo sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo de igual manera.

– Nunca espero menos de ti, Herms.

Bueno, debió pensar antes de decir aquello.

☉☉

El trio de leones caminaba hacia la extensión de pasto cerca del lago negro que rodeaba el castillo, el atardecer estaba tomando forma en el cielo y Hermione intentaba peinar el cabello de Harry sin éxito alguno, la mata de cabello estaba desordenada y el ojiverde se notaba algo sonrojado y fastidiado.

– Hermione, ya déjalo, está bien así.

– No Harry, la revista dice que debes verte lindo y coqueto cuando te acerques a cortejarlo. Debes seguir las instrucciones.

– No creo que esa revista sea buena idea Hermione, además es para que una chica-

– Ronald, silencio, ¿cuándo no he tenido razón?

– Literalmente todas tus ideas han fracasado desde que Harry empezó con esto.

– Bueno, no fue mi culpa que Harry se rehusara al maquillaje para llamar su atención

– Error, Harry no se rehusó, los amigos de Malfoy lo tacharon de rar-

– ¡Está bien!, entendimos, basta, esta idea no está mal, solo espero que con esta logre acercarme a él...bien.

– Adelante Harry, estaremos de este lado por si nos necesitas...no huyas, por favor.

Hermione intentó arreglar su cabello un poco más, haciendo que Ron le diera un ligero golpe en la mano y esta se quejara un poco. Harry soltó un audible suspiro rodando los ojos y se acercó con un suave caminar a las serpientes sentadas en el suelo cerca del árbol postrado a un lado del lago negro. Su mano se encontraba apretada en un ramo muy lindo de narcisos hecho por Ginny y Luna una hora antes del encuentro. Decir que estaba nervioso era muy poco comparado a como se sentía de verdad, ¿no podía alejarse cinco minutos de sus amigos?

– Uh- ¿D-Draco?

El rubio alzó la mirada hacia el pelinegro, sus amigos detuvieron sus risas y lo imitaron, Harry tenía cuatro pares de ojos sobre él, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara un poco más y sus nervios estuvieran aún más al tope.

– ¿Sí? –el ojigris lo miró con el ceño fruncido desde la extensión de pasto de donde se encontraba, aunque sabía que debía mantenerse serio -órdenes de Pansy- su corazón se encontraba bombeando como si de una taquicardia se tratara. El lindo niño gryffindor le estaba hablando a él.

– E-eh, ¿podría hablar contigo por un minuto?, a solas –Harry observó a los tres amigos con un gesto serio y Draco solo pudo mirar a Pansy de reojo, esta se encontraba viéndolo fijamente con sus cejas alzadas en una mueca de disgusto al escuchar al gryffindor, pero asintió, él sabía que su amiga lo estaba ayudando, aunque no sabía si esa ayuda estaba rindiendo frutos.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Potter? –la voz del rubio se coló en los oídos de Harry, se había levantado del suelo, ambos dejando a su respectivo grupo de amigos atrás, ahora ya un poco más cerca Harry pudo verlo mejor, el Slytherin estaba realmente guapo aquel día, la luz naranja que aquel atardecer emitía pegaba en su platinado cabello y en su pálido rostro haciéndolo brillar solo un poco más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, Harry se preguntó cómo brillaría a la luz de la luna llena.

– Yo...traje flores... –alzó su mano tensa con el bello y extenso ramo de narcisos blancos al frente del rubio, quien solo pudo parpadear a aquellas bellas flores que amaba con locura, pues le recordaban lo bella que era su querida madre, sus ojos brillaron con una emoción paulatina a través de su rostro.

– Narcisos...pero... ¿cómo-

– Las-las vi hace una temporada...–interrumpió el azabache– y... y como es invierno aún le pregunté a-a la señora Pomfrey si me ayudaba a hacerlas crecer con magia y... me recuerdan a ti porque una vez te vi cerca de ellas por los prados en tercero y también a tu cabello, es muy lindo...

Aún con todo el autocontrol que creía poder tener, Draco escuchaba como Harry le explicaba sin poder evitar trabarse en el intento, dejando apenas escapar una sonrisa, ¿y como no iba a poder evitarlo? había hecho crecer unos narcisos...para él. Nadie jamás había hecho algo tan lindo...

– Oh...- Draco suavizó su mirada y mantuvo un sonrojo sutil sobre sus mejillas mientras tomaba los narcisos de las manos del nervioso chico frente a él y los acercaba a su rostro para poder olerlos. Harry calló un momento para apreciar la escena que se estaba reproduciendo frente a él sin poder creerlo.

Draco Malfoy con un ramo de narcisos blancos en sus manos respirando el aroma de cada uno de los brotes con tanta delicadeza era una escena tan maravillosa que Harry temía romper el momento diciendo alguna tontería, solo se dedicó a ver. Observaba unos ojos plateados observándole y una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en sus labios, apenas y estaba tratando de contener la emoción al creer que de verdad había salido bien.

Cuando escuchó un pequeño zumbido cerca de él, que tal vez otra persona ni siquiera hubiera notado, sus sentidos de buscador no tardaron en activarse y comenzaron a vagar por todo el perímetro como si de la propia snitch se tratase. Cuando las vio no podía creer por qué siempre tenía tan mala suerte.

Dos de la pequeña especie amarilla con negro y un aguijón a juego revoloteaban por los alrededores de los narcisos y por puro instinto comenzó a agitar sus manos con ansias para que aquellos animales voladores se fueran, Draco apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a lo que Harry hacía, y para ese entonces ya era algo tarde pues no notó nada hasta que un ardor muy fuerte que se posicionó en su labio superior y otro en la mano que sostenía el ramo. Las pequeñas abejas que traían los narcisos habían picado a Draco y Harry no podía estar más preocupado y asustado.

– ¡Draco!

Lo siguiente tal vez fue lo peor. Draco había dejado caer el ramo y llevo su mano -la que seguía bien, claro- a su boca sin poder evitar soltar un quejido que activo los sentidos de la chica que seguía sentada a unos metros de ellos, sus otros dos amigos incluidos.

Parkinson se había levantado del pasto y acercado a ellos tan rápido que le pareció sorprendente, y por un segundo vio confusión en la chica, que no estaba segura de sí primero maldecirlo o mejor llevarse a su amigo a la enfermería.

– ¿¡Qué carajos, Potter, quieres matarlo acaso!? –siseó amenazadoramente, tomando al rubio de los brazos para girarlo hacia donde ella pudiera ver mejor las partes afectadas, las cuales empezaban a empeorar con tan solo unos segundos de haber ocurrido. Justo cuando intento soltar alguna disculpa -que sabía que no serviría de nada- se dio cuenta del nudo que tenía en la garganta, y del sudor que comenzaba a bajar por su frente.

– Bien, ahora también parece que las abejas te picaron la lengua –comentó la chica con más enojo, Harry ni siquiera era capaz de ver a Draco, sabía que le iba a doler la forma en la que de seguro lo miraba, aunque bueno, también sabía que se lo merecía, abejas, que estupido.

Para cuando creyó que podía decir alguna palabra la chica ya estaba a medio camino en dirección al colegio, con sus amigos por detrás, casi como cuidando de que no se le fuera a ocurrir ir detrás de ellos.

– ¿Qué decías sobre que era una buena idea Mione? –comentó Ron, quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente a su mejor amigo para tratar de darle en balde ánimos.

– Muy bien, yo tengo la culpa pero las abejas quedan impunes, maldición. –refunfuñó la castaña guardando la revista muggle en su bolso para acercarse al azabache y confirmar su bienestar.

Unas horas más tarde, el pelinegro se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de enfermería con sus dos amigos esperando noticias del rubio, noticias las cuales nunca llegaron, pues Draco se encontraba dentro con los tres Slytherins que lo ayudaron a llegar con rapidez a la enfermería.

– Bien... esto es solo un contratiempo, tendremos que seguir otra idea, la revista nos ayudará...

– Hermione, no te ofendas, pero creo que esa revista solo me está alejando más de mi objetivo, el cual claramente está muy lejos de humillarme y lastimar a Draco...

– Además es una revista muggle, te recuerdo que Malfoy no es un muggle y mucho menos una niña para tomar esos patéticos consejos. –Ron se encontraba cruzado de brazos con la mirada dirigida a la castaña, quien mantenía una mueca de interrogación en su rostro, ¿qué le había salido mal?, estaba siguiendo tan bien las instrucciones...nada malo debió haber pasado, si no fuera por aquellas estupidas abejas.

– Perdón Harry, de verdad no quería que sucediera esto –La castaña palmeó el hombro del pelinegro dándole el apoyo necesario para que este no se sintiera tan mal, peor de lo que ya se sentía.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

La voz de Blaise Zabini se escuchó apenas traspasó las puertas cerrándolas tras él, Harry se acercó al moreno con paso altivo, pero con una mueca de preocupación.

– Necesito verlo, necesito saber si puedo hacer algo para-

– ¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente?, –El moreno se cruzó de brazos con la mirada hacia abajo viendo a Harry con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo– creo que a Draco jamás le había picado una abeja y que ahora le hayan picado dos y haya reaccionado alérgicamente fue una clara señal. Gracias a Salazar se estabilizó, corriste con suerte esta vez.

– Vamos Blaise...Harry solo quiere verlo y disculparse –A Harry y a Hermione les extrañó escuchar el nombre del moreno de los labios de Ron salir con tanta naturalidad que hasta quisieron preguntar, pero en esos momentos tenían temas más importantes.

– No puedo hacer eso, Ron, lo siento, Pansy me lanzaría una maldición cruciatus antes de dejarlo pasar...

– Y con gusto lo haría en este momento –En esos momentos la ojiverde salía de la enfermería con Theo justo detrás de ella, ambos con una mirada asesina, dirigida claro, a Harry "San" Potter– Corres una suerte tremenda, Potter, espero lo sepas, Draco debe descansar, nadie puede verlo hasta mañana en la tarde, ahora vete si no quieres que le haga un crucio a tu patético y humillante trasero Gryffindor en este momento.

Harry le lanzó una última mirada de pocos amigos a los slytherins y dio una media vuelta para irse, pero dispuesto a regresar tan pronto como pudiera.

– Me sorprende que no intentaras nada, al fin comprendes que la impulsividad no es la solu...ción, por supuesto.

Hermione se quedó callada cuando al llegar a la sala común de la torre Harry corrió a su dormitorio por su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador saliendo inmediatamente sin escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que la castaña había dicho.

– Bueno...lo intentaste, descansa Herms –El pelirrojo caminaba hacia las escaleras de caracol siendo detenido enseguida por una mano en su brazo.

– Ronald Weasley, tú no te vas hasta que me des ciertas explicaciones.

☉☉

Harry tenía una cosa en su mente, solo una persona por la cual se encontraba preocupado, al salir de la sala común de Gryffindor sin escuchar ni una sola cosa que salía de la boca de su amiga, se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad y caminó directo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al ala médica, con el mapa pudo divisar dos nombres, los fornidos Crabbe y Goyle, Harry rodó los ojos, Pansy debió ordenarles que se quedaran fuera y actuaran como "seguridad" para que nadie -Harry- entrara mientras estaban con Draco dentro de la enfermería. Eran casi diez para las ocho, en algún momento se tienen que ir pensó Harry, así que se sentó en las escaleras de la derecha a esperar a que todas las serpientes protectoras se fueran. Iba a ser una larga espera.

Las puertas estaban solitarias después de unas horas, era su oportunidad, el toque de queda estaba impuesto así que se quedó debajo de su capa mientras caminaba a las pesadas puertas del ala médica.

Las puertas sonaron en un pequeño chirrido, Draco abrió los ojos con pánico, Pansy, Blaise y Theo se habían ido hace unas horas y sabía que el toque de queda estaba habilitado, Madame Pomfrey estaba en la pequeña oficina a través de las pequeñas puertas al fondo de la sala, nadie debería estar ahí a esa hora

Con la sabana que tenia se tapó hasta la cabeza, esperando que no fuera nada y haya sido solo su imaginación. Una pequeña risa sonó de fondo y tan cerca que Draco pudo identificar a quien podría pertenecerle

– ¿Potter? –Preguntó mientras bajaba la sabana hasta su nariz y observaba a su alrededor hasta que una cabeza con cabellera negra y ojos entrañablemente verdes con anteojos se hicieran ver frente a él.

Ahogando un grito con los ojos abiertos como platos quiso levantarse hacia él pensando que Pansy pudo haberlo hechizado, pero antes de que pudiera saltar de la cama por el Potter fragmentado este quito una clase de capa de sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo que Draco se relajara y suspirara frunciendo el ceño, claramente enojado.

– ¿Qué jodidos tienes en la cabeza, Potter? Si no me mataste con las abejas, lo pudiste haber hecho de un infarto en este preciso momento.

– Lo...lo siento, Draco, verás... sobre eso, no tuve tiempo para disculparme, Pansy fue muy desagradable al llevarte tan rápido, yo lo pude haber hecho, te juro que no sabía nada de tu alergia con las abejas y tampoco tenía idea de que las flores tenían abejas, de hecho no tenía idea de que las abejas existieran en el mundo mágico, fui un tonto lo sé, solo quería hacerte un lindo regalo, porque los narcisos son bonitos, y tú eres bonito, y Hermione me conto la historia de narciso y pensé que eres completamente igual... me refiero a lo hermoso, lo arrogante eso jamás- maldición, deja comienzo de nuevo...

Draco había escuchado todo eso a la perfección, su ceño fruncido había dado paso a una mirada de ternura hasta el alterado Gryffindor, se estaba divirtiendo un poco debía de admitir, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban al haber escuchado los cumplidos indirectos el pelinegro había soltado al aire. No estaba enojado con Harry por lo de las abejas, en realidad, se encontraba muy feliz, nadie nunca en su vida le había regalado flores y aunque fueron con abejas incluidas el rubio las había amado, los narcisos eran sus favoritos y eso nadie lo sabía, además de su mamá y él.

–... y de verdad me siento tan arrepentido y tonto... no volveré a hacerlo si no quieres, me odio de haberte hecho eso y sé que tú también por que Pansy me lo dijo y ...-

– Harry cállate –el susodicho hizo caso enseguida y el rubio le agradeció por el silencio y suspiro notando de que Harry se encontraba algo lejos de su toque, con un ademan hizo que este se acercara. El pelinegro acató las órdenes del rubio de inmediato, sentándose en el pequeño banquito que se encontraba a la derecha de aquella camilla de hospital.

– No sé qué te haya dicho Pansy, pero yo no te odio. –Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron al escuchar tales palabras, Draco se sintió delirar al notar ese brillo sobre aquel verde de los ojos de su león– Francamente, enojado es lo menos que puedo estar, quiero decir, tu hiciste una cosa tan linda y sé que no querías arruinarlo, lo sé porque yo tampoco quería que nada lo arruinara, nunca antes me habían regalado flores...

Draco no sabía en qué momento fue que Harry tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama, un poco inclinado hacia él, con sus ojos brillantes y aquellos labios carnosos que deberían saber celestiales.

– Draco... detenme por favor antes de que haga algo que tal vez no quieras que haga, pero hazlo ahora porque si no, por Merlín, no voy a poder detenerme. –Harry se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro, lo iba a hacer, Merlín, está a punto de besarlo, al carajo Pansy y sus estrategias estúpidas, a la mierda todo, iba a besar a su amor de la infancia, de su adolescencia, tal vez de toda su vida, el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que no lo quiso romper con palabras, solo asintió hacia la petición del pelinegro, estaba tan nervioso, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que escuchaba la presión acumularse en sus oídos, Harry había tomado su mano helada con la suya tan cálida, iba a suceder.

Sus labios no llegaron al sentir el toque del otro, Harry lo sabía, sabía que su suerte estaba salada, también sabía tres cosas;

Número 1. Harry ya no tenía la capa de invisibilidad puesta.

Número 2. Era un alumno fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.

Y número 3. Que Madame Pomfrey salía cada dos horas a hacer las rondas nocturnas a sus alumnos internados.

Oh Merlín. Sálvame por favor.

– ¡Potter!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Gritó en susurros la señora de edad avanzada al encontrar al pelinegro inclinado sobre su paciente. Draco bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se encontraban calientes y de un tono bastante rojizo, quería enterrar su rostro en su almohada y no que se lo tragara automáticamente. Harry no tuvo la misma suerte, que Madame Pomfrey lo encontrara haciendo de las suyas lo hizo caerse de la cama, para luego desear que el piso fuera completamente mágico y se lo tragara para siempre, se levantó enseguida con su capa escondida detrás de su cuerpo mirando a la sanadora con la mejor sonrisa inocentona que podía soltar.

– Y-yo vine a... a... ¿Draco se encuentra mejor?

Bien ahí Harry, pensó Draco rodando sus ojos.

– Si, el señor Malfoy se encuentra mucho mejor, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? –El ojiverde miró al rubio con un semblante de culpa y un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas– Ahora, a menos que tengas alguna contusión o un hueso roto, te pido por favor que te retires a su dormitorio antes de que llame a Filch, de inmediato, Potter.

– Si, ya me iba –mintió olímpicamente lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Draco, quien solo pudo regalarle una pequeña sonrisa ladina dándole a entender que no tenía que disculparse con nada– Te veré mañana, Draco, eh...recupérate pronto, si, te veo en....encantamientos...buenas noches a todos– Y con eso el pelinegro se echó a correr con las miradas de la sanadora y del rubio en su espalda.

– El señor Potter es muy imprudente, mira que venir casi a la media noche con todos esos prefectos y profesores fuera solo para verte... –Madame Pomfrey había dado un pequeño chequeo a las heridas del rubio mientras negaba con desaprobación el comportamiento del Gryffindor. Draco sonrió ante el pensamiento de Harry esperando en las escaleras con aquella curiosa y brillosa capa puesta para poder entrar, solo a verlo a él.

– Bastante imprudente si me pregunta, Madame...

☉☉

Aquel sábado, Draco se sentía ridículo.

Verdaderamente ridículo.

Los "jeans" -como les había llamado Pansy- negros estaban demasiado ajustados, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y aquella camisa de satín -que la verdad no le desagradaba mucho, la tela se sentía linda contra su piel- verde esmeralda le quedaba un poco más amplia de lo que una camisa normal le quedaría metida dentro del cinto del pantalón. Sus zapatos eran los mismos que siempre, negros brillantes, elegantes.

– ¿Estas listo, cielo? –Pansy terminó de arreglar su cabello que por alguna razón iba más lacio de lo normal. Se sentía estresado, quería acabar con esto, no iba a funcionar. Pudo divisar a sus otros dos amigos vestidos de una manera casi igual, debía decir que aquellos "trajes" nuevos les iban bien a sus amigos, pero él se sentía ridículo, la ropa muggle le incomodaba un poco.

– Es demasiado, Pansy, además, ¿Cómo haré que Potter caiga ante mí con solo "esto"? –Su frustración era palpable, él solo quería invitar a Harry a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o comer dulces de honeydukes sentados en el árbol cercano al lago, si, ahí donde las abejas lo habían atacado. Era lo que necesitaba y quería besarlo tanto...quería probar sus labios con sabor a sus chocolates belgas favoritos. Diablos.

– Draco, ¿has visto tu culo con estos pantalones?, Potter se arrodillará, si no es que caerá, justo a tus pies apenas te vea, y si no lo hace enseguida, tenemos a Theo.

– ¿Ahora yo qué? –contestó el aludido dejando de verse a sí mismo queriendo quitar la cadena que colgaba de su pantalón, no le gustaba, las cadenas solo la llevaban los presos de Azkaban, él no era ningún preso.

– Los celos claro, siempre funcionan –Pansy tomó un pequeño bolso negro del sofá y luciendo orgullosa de sus tres obras de arte frente a ella, tomó el brazo de Blaise para comenzar a caminar a la salida de las mazmorras y, por consiguiente, a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

Cuando los cuatro slytherins llegaron al pueblo, notaron que ya había una parte de la población estudiantil recorriendo las diferentes tiendas de la zona, pero nada como la abarrotada Honeydukes, donde se podía ver a los alumnos de todas las edades entrando y saliendo en pequeños grupos. Draco solo pudo dejar sus ojos puestos en uno en específico.

Cerca del ventanal de aquella tienda de dulces, se encontraba el afable trío dorado, Weasley con un ridículo gorro que parecía tejido a mano, Granger con un par de bolsas de la tienda de plumas y Potter, que traía aquella ropa holgada de siempre, aquella sudadera color vino y unos "jeans" que eran probablemente dos tallas más grandes de lo que deberían ser, Draco de repente se sintió aún más ridículo, su atuendo se veía muy extravagante a diferencia que el de la mayoría de los alumnos. Pudo ver como el chico pelirrojo de aquel trio se encontraba rogando con las manos juntas antes de que sus otros dos amigos asintieran derrotados y este entrara con rapidez a la tienda.

Sintió un movimiento cercano a él viendo simplemente cómo su moreno amigo caminaba a la tienda soltando un "los veo en un momento" apurando el paso.

–¡Blaise!, ¿a dónde...ugh, no importa, con uno servirá –Pansy se había acercado a Draco y de su pequeño bolso sacó aquella cosa brillante y pegajosa que ocupaba la chica en sus labios...oh no.

– No, ni si quiera lo pienses – Negó el rubio retrocediendo dos pasos. La pelinegra frunció el ceño avanzando esos dos pasos que su necio amigo había retrocedido. Theo estaba observando todo aquello despreocupado con sus manos metidas en sus pantalones y una mirada divertida.

– Draco, basta, es por tu bien –Y con eso, Pansy acercó el labial a los bien formados labios de su mejor amigo, quien se resignó al sentir aquella sustancia pegajosa y con olor a... ¿cereza? solo pudo cerrar y frotar sus labios entre ellos, justo como ella lo hacía cuando lo usaba.

– Muy bien, te ves hermoso –su amiga le sonrió ampliamente para después lanzar una mirada suspicaz hacia donde los gryffindor se encontraban esperando a su otro integrante. No habían si quiera iniciado aquel plan y Draco ya sabía que no iba a funcionar, es decir, Potter ni si quiera lo había notado al llegar– Potter esta por allá, así que debemos asegurarnos que te vea siendo tan bello como siempre.

– ¿Y cómo esperas que- ¡Auch!, ¡Pansy!

Justo a la mitad de la oración, sintió cómo un bolso pequeño golpeaba su brazo y mientras Pansy soltaba risas muy altas y obligaba a Theo a imitarle, este lo hizo por dos simples cosas, una, no tenía nada que perder riéndose y dos, le tenía un poquito de miedo a Pansy enojada cuando no seguían sus órdenes.

– ¡Eres tan gracioso Draco –risas escandalosas– ¡Tan ingenioso!, una banshee muy callada –más risas– ¿Quién lo diría? –Volvió a golpear su brazo, esta vez un poco más fuerte como advertencia para que siguiera la corriente, este comprendió de inmediato acercándose poco a poco a Theo, quien enseguida rodeó el torso del rubio con uno de sus brazos y sus risas salían escandalosamente falsas.

Al otro lado del camino, Harry Potter se veía muy afligido. En primera porque Draco se veía tan hermoso en aquel atuendo que juraba nunca haber visto. Draco ocupando esos jeans muggles con aquella camisa, Merlín, era algo que no sabía que necesitaba ver. Se veía tan pecaminoso y....oh.

La segunda cosa por la que Harry no se encontraba lo suficientemente feliz era aquel brazo que ese gusarrajo de Theodore Nott mantenía alrededor de la cintura del rubio, lo acercaba tanto a él, estaba tocando su bonita figura y Harry se sentía explotar.

No quería decir que se estaba poniendo celoso, pero se estaba poniendo celoso.

Estaba celoso porque Harry quería estar en el lugar de aquel Slytherin suertudo, lo quería tanto...

– Hermione, Ron puede regresar por su cuenta, ¿no?, le enviaré un patronus, una lechuza, una señal de humo, lo que sea, pero por favor, vámonos de aquí.

– ¿Qué pasa Harry?, ya no debe tardar, además- oh.

La castaña había notado al rubio interés de su amigo prensado del brazo de aquel Slytherin, Nott, quienes debía aceptar, se veían muy juntos.

– Si, oh.

Harry se encontraba muy enojado para esos momentos, solo quería irse. Irse y si era posible esconderse debajo de las sábanas de su cama para siempre. O al menos hasta que se acabara su vida en Hogwarts.

– Pero Harry, nos contaste lo que sucedió en la enfermería, no creo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado en cuestión de una semana, eso sería-

– Eso sería posible, una opinión puede cambiar hasta en un segundo.

Para ese momento, una cabellera pelirroja salía del local abarrotado con una gran bolsa de dulces y una sonrisa muy amplia que se esfumó al ver la mueca de molestia en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

– Harry, ¿Qué sucede?, si es porque tardé un poco más fue porque Za-

– ¿Podemos solo irnos? –Interrumpió el pelinegro a su amigo. Ambos asintieron a sus palabras y comenzaron el trayecto de vuelta al castillo.

Draco los vio irse con una mueca de decepción y preocupación en su rostro. Se sintió aún más ridículo. Quería irse de ahí, ya.

☉☉

– Es que no puede ser... hace una semana en la enfermería creí que había quedado todo claro.

El gryffindor pelinegro caminaba de extremo a extremo con sus manos en aquella cabellera desordenada -más de lo normal- y hablando con una frustración impresionante. Hermione y Ron solo se dedicaban a observarlo, mirar su caminar como si de un tic se tratara mientras la castaña ideaba nuevas estrategias en su mente y el pelirrojo devoraba calderos de chocolate con la mente en blanco.

– Tranquilo Harry, hallaremos una solución, mira tengo muchas ideas nuevas, estoy segura que alguna de ellas podría-

La mano de Harry detuvo el habla de su amiga, para después tallar sus ojos por debajo de sus redondos anteojos.

– Hermione, no te ofendas, de verdad, pero tus ideas no me sirven y no servirán. Lo siento, pero creo que es hora de hacerlo a mi manera. –La castaña lo observó con el ceño fruncido y un puchero muy pequeño algo indignada, sabía que su amigo tenía algo de razón– Bien, necesito un ramo de flores, sin abejas claro... pero, ¿Cómo lograré conjurarlas a tiempo si las otras me costaron casi tres días?, ya sé, Ginny y Luna pueden ayudarme de nuevo, pero ellas deben estar en su cita sabatina, ¡Joder!, esto es tan difícil.

– ¿Por qué no solo vas y le dices que jodidamente te gusta y que quieres que él también este hasta los huesitos por ti?, sinceramente, siento que es lo único que está esperando que hagas. Ya sabes, invítalo a Hogsmeade y regálale chocolate belga –le lanzó una pequeña tableta de envoltura verde al pelinegro sacado de la gran bolsa que tenía el autor de aquella idea– Me contaron que son sus favoritos. Deja de martirizarnos, eres un gryffindor Harry, actúa como tal.

– Ron... –empezó Hermione pero una vez más se vio interrumpida por el pelinegro lanzándose en un abrazo apretado a su amigo y dándole reverenda cantidad de besos a su cabello para después tomar aquel chocolate belga que le fue lanzado y unos más de la bolsa saliendo por el retrato a toda prisa dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, ya habría tiempo para agradecerle a Ron aquel impulso de valentía que le había dado.

– Bueno, ¡eso fue rápido! –Ron se levantó del sofá con una amplia sonrisa, la castaña seguía a un lado suyo aun bocabierta con su mirada fija en la puerta que se había cerrado hace no menos de dos minutos– Iré por mis cosas a mi dormitorio para hacer mis deberes de pociones Mione, ¿me ayudas?

– Ronald Weasley –Hermione se levantó del sofá como si de un resorte se tratara, su mirada sugerente dirigida hacia su amigo, este ya sabía lo que significaba. Suspiró y volvieron a sentarse en aquel mullido sofá. Ron sonrió levemente.

– Bien, si si, verás, cuando entré de nuevo a Honeydukes por aquellos droobles que no decidía si comprar o no, Zabini hizo acto de presencia y...

☉☉

– Draco no desesperes, encontraré otra forma, no pensé que esto-

– ¿Qué esto resultaría así?, pues déjame decirte, Parkinson, que otras de tus tres ideas tampoco resultaron, creí...diablos, de verdad creí que para estas fechas tendría alguna oportunidad con Potter, creí que funcionaría...

– Ya sabes cómo son los gryffindor, amigo, les cuesta captar las cosas después de tanto tiempo –ese había sido Blaise, quien se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón de cuero de la oscura sala común de Slytherin viendo al rubio caminar de lado a lado con una lentitud extrema, su atuendo ya estaba desarreglado y en la mano traía una bolsa llena de chocolates de envoltura verde.

En cuanto Draco había visto a aquel trio de gryffindor's irse, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más, así que, con un semblante deprimido, compró una gran bolsa de chocolates belgas y sin dirigirle una palabra a sus amigos -que ya venían detrás de él- caminaron de vuelta al castillo. Se sentía mal con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo quería acostarse en su cama a comer chocolates y pensar en si las señales que envió no eran obvias y si necesitaba mandar aún más obvias.

– Solo necesito unos cuantos días y una nueva idea vendrá –Pansy miraba a su rubio amigo con el ceño suavemente fruncido y una mirada de culpa adornando aquel fino rostro.

– No Pansy, ya fue suficiente, no más ideas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, son inservibles...joder, debí hacerlo a mi manera.

Theo, quien se encontraba observando todo desde el otro sillón con su libro abierto sobre sus rodillas se había mantenido sereno durante todo ese tiempo, pero el tema comenzaba a exasperarle, además de que sentía que su vida amorosa se iba a ir por un caño, el chico con el que coqueteaba estaba perdiendo el interés por él solo porque de verdad creía que estaba saliendo con Draco, típico de Gryffindor's. Estaba harto.

– ¡Basta!, ¿Por qué carajos no solo vas y lo invitas a Hogsmeade para que puedan ir a besuquearse a esa cursi casa de té o a comerse frente a la casa de los gritos?, Pansy, lo siento, pero tus ideas son un espanto, y no pienso arruinar mi avance con Longbottom por estas escenitas para darle celos a Potter que creo que ni funcionaron, así que, por el jodido Merlín, se imprudente por una vez en tu vida e invítalo a salir.

Y no se dijo más durante 2 minutos o menos. Draco se acercó al castaño para apretar su hombro y murmuró un "gracias" para después salir corriendo a la salida de la sala común.

– Eso fue bien, ¿alguien quiere té? –El castaño se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña mesita con algunas tazas y una tetera de porcelana llena de té, cortesía de los elfos domésticos. Se sirvió una cantidad pequeña del líquido, haciéndolo todo debajo de las miradas del par de amigos que se habían quedado estupefactos al escuchar alzar la voz. – ¿Qué? –Los miró de igual manera hasta que el moreno carraspeó y parpadeó varias veces.

– ¿Longbottom dijiste?

Oh.

– Explícate ahora, Nott –Pansy se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Blaise, quien al verla imitó las posición de sus brazos y una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro.

Carajo. Bueno, hoy si había sido un largo día.

☉☉

Draco estaba decidido, iba a ir a buscar a algún Gryffindor y seguirlo para ir a la sala común y entrar a como dé lugar para buscar a Harry y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que quería que lo besara con aquel sabor de chocolate en sus labios. Si, lo necesitaba tanto.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de la sala común en las mazmorras pensando en todo lo que iba a decirle, lo iba a hacer, nada podía detenerlo ahora.

No veía a nadie más, no veía nada más, directo a su objetivo.

No miró a la persona que iba directo a él. No miró el anhelo en la mirada de aquella persona que al apenas verlo se acercó aún más con rapidez tomándolo de la cintura apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Ese toque inesperado hizo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos, un segundo después eran los ojos verdes de Harry que llamaban su atención, no necesitó más. Sus mejillas tomaron color enseguida al haberlo sentido tan cerca de él, permitiéndole su agarre mientras rodeaba los hombros del gryffindor con sus brazos.

– Harry... –susurró el rubio con un tono de necesidad. Por Morgana estaban tan cerca. Bésame Harry, bésame por favor, se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo mientras relamía sus labios.

Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando, la valentía que había salido de quién sabe dónde le estaba haciendo hacer esto, y Draco estaba haciendo eso con sus labios, Merlín, tan apetecibles y tan cerca.

– Draco, yo de verdad lo siento tanto, pero verte hoy, vestido de esa manera tan cerca de Nott... yo, Merlín, me volví loco, loco de celos, loco de que él pudiera hacer eso y yo... necesito saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, necesito saber si tú también sientes lo que yo en el corazón cuando te veo.

Draco suspiró con una sonrisa de lo más amplia en su rostro. Si lo había notado. Gracias Merlín.

– Harry Potter, si no me besas ahora, nunca te lo perdonaré. – murmuró el rubio acercando el rostro poco a poco al del pelinegro, subiendo sus delgados dedos a la nuca del contrario, ahí donde se encontraba el nacimiento de su cabello negro azabache, hace mucho que quería acariciarlo, así que lo hizo, haciendo que Harry solo se estremeciera ante aquel suave y delicado toque. Harry no esperó ni un segundo más, tenía meses queriendo probar aquellos labios tan apetitosos. Con sus brazos atrajo más al rubio terminando la separación de aquel molesto espacio, juntó sus labios en un delicado y lento movimiento.

Draco estaba en el cielo, Harry sabía a sus chocolates favoritos, por Merlín, quería estar así todo el día, todo el año, toda su vida.

Harry sintió las manos del slytherin en su cabello, jalándolo con suavidad, se sentía tan mareado, los labios de Draco sabían a cereza, el sabor más delicioso y dulce que había probado, no sabía de dónde había salido esa fragancia, pero necesitaba más, aprovechó que el rubio abría sus labios para darle entrada a la lengua de Harry, con esta el ojiverde pudo sentir aún más caliente el beso que se estaba tornando un poco más pasional de lo esperado.

Lamentablemente, el aire hizo falta en ambos cuerpos, cuando se separaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera y soltaron risitas de aliento que solo ellos percibieron.

– Sabes a chocolate...

– Sal conmigo...

Las palabras salieron de sus labios simultáneamente, haciéndolos reír cálidamente.

– Ron me los dio y me comí uno en el camino hacia acá, ¿me puedes decir por qué él sabía que este era tu chocolate favorito y yo no?

Draco enseguida tuvo en seguida un recuerdo de ese mismo día por la tarde, cuando su moreno amigo entró a Honeydukes justo después del pelirrojo Weasley. Sonrió alzando sus cejas con diversión.

– Creo saber por qué.

Entonces Harry sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera dos pequeñas tabletas de aquel chocolate de etiqueta verde poniéndolos en el bolsillo trasero de aquel pantalón apretado de Draco de una manera muy lenta. El rubio al sentir aquel movimiento tan lento y cuidadoso, sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, pues estos tenían su labio inferior atrapado. Se sentía tan feliz en esos momentos.

– Si quiero –Soltó Draco de repente mirando de manera distraída los ojos del gryffindor frente a él acariciando su nariz con la del ojiverde. Este supo en seguida a lo que se refería, así que solo sonrió y acercó de nuevo su rostro para tomar los labios del contrario en un beso, suave y torpe.

Ya habría tiempo para explicarle a sus amigos, ahora tenía una cita que atender. 

FIN.

☉☉

_**Y eso es prácticamente todo mi cerebro exprimido. -aplausos-** _

_****_

No desesperen, esto claramente no se va a quedar así. Estaré subiendo algunos extras pronto. La verdad yo también quedé con algunas incógnitas.

_****_

¿Theo y Neville? ¿Blaise y Ron siendo amigos? 

_****_

*wink wink*

_****_

Por cierto, pronto sabrán por qué el OS tiene ese nombre, tiene su chiste evidentemente, pero se verá en los extras.

_****_

AnywayS, espero que la hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus votos y comentarios, y agregarla a su biblioteca para poder leer los extras más adelante!.

_****_

Agradezco una vez más a mi baby por tomarse el tiempo de ser mi beta, tqm bb.

_****_

Gracias gracias gracias por leer. <3

_****_


End file.
